


В разломе времени

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Time Travel, АУ, Параллельные миры, путешествия во времени, романтика, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Куроо обнаруживает себя затянутым в водоворот странных событий, когда в один день весь мир вокруг него замирает кроме одного единственного человека.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 23





	В разломе времени

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлена игрой "Квантовый разлом".  
> Тематика: Цветы. Символ: мята - защита, теплые чувства
> 
> Для чудесной команды куроцукизина https://twitter.com/KrtskZine

Куроо сидел в темно-серой комнате уже почти три часа. Он старался вести себя максимально непринужденно, смотрел по сторонам, постукивал кончиками пальцев по поверхности металлического стола и вспоминал все известные ему хиты, что слышал по радио в машине.  
В начале четвертого часа дверь допросной открылась, впуская высокого стройного и, на взгляд Куроо, слишком молодого для своей работы мужчину. Он не стал закрывать за собой дверь, в допросную просочился теплый свет коридорных ламп, и Куроо смог даже рассмотреть плечо дежурящего на входе охранника.  
Следователь положил на стол тонкую папку и ежедневник, поставил стаканчик с кофе. Куроо внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.  
― Хотите кофе? ― поинтересовался мужчина.  
― Нет, спасибо.  
― Тогда вы не возражаете, если я?..  
― Нет, что вы, прошу.  
― Меня зовут Цукишима Кей, ― он снял пиджак и повесил на спинку стула, оставшись в простой черной рубашке. ― Как я могу к вам обращаться?  
― Куроо. Куроо Тецуро.  
― Приятно познакомиться, Куроо, ― Цукишима стал по другую сторону стола, доставая из нагрудного кармана ручку и проворачивая ее в пальцах.  
Так и не присел. Куроо ему улыбнулся и ничего не ответил.  
Цукишима медленно опустил взгляд на папку на столе, вздохнул, затем взял ее и стал изучать первую страницу, больше не проронив ни слова. Он не переставал крутить ручку вокруг костяшки большого пальца, и Куроо то и дело отвлекался на это движение.  
― Вы знаете, почему вы здесь? ― спустя некоторое время он оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Куроо.  
― Я надеялся узнать это у вас.  
― Может быть, у вас есть какие-либо предположения?  
― Совершенно никаких, ― пожал плечами Куроо.  
― Тогда, как думаете, что это такое? ― Цукишима кивнул на свою папку.  
― Мне тем более не известно.  
Цукишима положил раскрытую папку на стол, но не для Куроо, а будто просто убрал в сторону.  
― Как прошел ваш день? ― Цукишима расстегнул манжеты и закатал рукава, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор их ждет долгий.  
― Не очень, честно говоря. Меня привезли сюда с утра, а уже, наверное, время обеда, и я все еще не знаю, что я здесь делаю.  
― Понимаю вас, я надеюсь, это все просто недоразумение, ― кивнул Цукишима и вновь глянул в папку. ― Когда вы познакомились с Ойкавой Тоору?  
― Мы не знакомы, ― ответил Куроо.  
― И вы никогда прежде не слышали это имя?  
― Слышал, конечно, ― Куроо пожал плечом. ― Он профессор технологического университета в Мияги, где я также работаю.  
Цукишима спокойно кивнул, отодвинул стул и сел напротив, перелистнул страницу в папке, и прошелся длинными пальцами по подшитым фотографиям. Он молчал, отчего Куроо вдруг показалось, что тот просто тянет время. Вот только зачем? В очках в тонкой оправе на миг отразился свет холодной лампы, а аккуратный красивый профиль показался каким-то хищным. И еще эта его дурацкая привычка не выпускать ручку из пальцев...  
― Вы, насколько мне известно, работаете в этом университете с 2016 года. Разве вы никогда прежде не пересекались?  
― То, что я видел его выступления с речью со сцены, считается?  
Цукишима вдруг усмехнулся, будто нашел что-то забавное в словах Куроо. Ручка в его пальцах наконец замерла. Куроо, который уже успел устать от постоянного мельтешения предмета, облегченно выдохнул, в то же время стараясь не выдавать внутреннее раздражение.  
Потому он не сразу обратил внимание, что ручку Цукишима больше не держит. Ладони были сложены на столе, а ручка-перо, замершая в полобороте, так и зависла в воздухе.  
Куроо вскочил с места, опрокидывая стул. Цукишима, до этого расслабленно улыбавшийся, вдруг вернулся к своей прежней собранности. Он бросил беглый взгляд на часы и нажал на боковую кнопку, запуская секундомер.  
― Что за… ― начал было Куроо, когда не услышал звука падения стула. Тот, опрокинутый им, так и замер, касаясь пола лишь двумя ножками.  
Внутри все похолодело.  
― Нужно уходить, ― тон Цукишимы переменился. Он встал, хватая левитирующую ручку и пряча обратно в нагрудный карман.  
― Куда? ― опешил Куроо, но Цукишима его уже не слушал.  
Он выскочил из допросной, забыв о своем кофе и о папке с делом, как о ненужных больше деталях. Охранник у двери никак не отреагировал, и, лишь выбежав за Цукишимой, Куроо понял почему: тот застыл, как восковая фигура в музее мадам Тюссо, с раскрытым в зевке ртом. Абсолютно неподвижно.  
― Что за чертовщина? ― Куроо отшатнулся от него, не понимая, что происходит. Мозг отчаянно пытался найти ответы, собрать воедино жуткую, прежде не знакомую картину. Время… остановилось?  
Это был единственный логичный ответ.  
Куроо почувствовал ладонь на плече и чуть не рухнул на подкосившихся ногах.  
― Я объясню все по дороге, ― голос Цукишимы вырвал его из оцепенения, ― у нас три минуты на то, чтобы уйти отсюда.  
Куроо обернулся к нему и по лицу понял, что Цукишиму остановка времени не удивляет, он знает, что происходит, он…  
Цукишима потянул Куроо за собой и бросился бежать по коридору, да так, что за ним едва получалось поспевать. Он петлял в коридорах, ведя Куроо не тем путем, которым двое в штатском и со значками привели его сюда. Они почти достигли пожарного выхода за лифтом, когда резкий толчок отбросил обоих назад.  
Все здание мелко задрожало, двери лифта разъехались и снова с хлопком сомкнулись. Куроо ошарашенно завертел головой, пока все вокруг наполнялось шумом и вновь замирало. Цукишима перекатился и вскочил на ноги, подбирая слетевшие с носа очки.  
― Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит?  
― Здание рушится, ― Цукишима бросил быстрый взгляд на часы, затем — на дверь с аварийным выходом и недовольно цокнул языком.  
Куроо проследил за его взглядом и увидел ползущую по стене трещину.  
― Вот черт, ― выдохнул он, отползая и поднимаясь. ― Время опять пошло?  
― Рад, что ты заметил, ― Цукишима вернулся обратно к развилке. ― За мной.  
― Можно без иронии? ― начал было Куроо, но замер, когда выскочивший из-за угла охранник наставил на него пистолет.  
― Ты, руки за голову! ― скомандовал он.  
Цукишима тоже замер, заметив за спиной охранника приближающееся подкрепление.  
― Я не хотел сбегать, ― тут же выплюнул Куроо, вскидывая руки.  
― Так ты все-таки предатель, ― охранник перевел дуло на Цукишиму, без дальнейших предупреждений стреляя прямо в грудь.  
Куроо не успел ничего осознать. Не успел опомниться. Хаос от происходящего оглушил его хуже выстрела. Грохот за спиной был не таким ошеломляющим, как нахлынувшее волной дежа вю.  
Все перед глазами застилало туманом. В себя Куроо привела звонкая и довольно чувствительная пощечина.  
Живой и невредимый Цукишима держал его за плечо, стоя напротив.  
― Куроо, очнись, нам надо уходить.  
Куроо поднял на него глаза и медленно перевел взгляд ему за плечо, где замерший во времени охранник стрелял в пустоту перед собой. Пистолет озарялся вспышкой золотистых искр, выпуская пулю, и втягивал ее обратно. Снова и снова, как будто на заевшей перемотке.  
Цукишима опять потянул Куроо за собой, но тот не сдвинулся с места.  
― Я никуда с тобой не пойду, пока ты не объяснишь мне, что происходит.  
― Здание рушится, время тоже, ― быстро проговорил Цукишима. ― Если мы не уйдем, то погибнем.  
― Это я без тебя понял. Я спрашиваю: что. здесь. происходит.  
Цукишима обернулся на застрявшего в перемотке охранника, с которого Куроо не сводил глаз.  
― Это сдвиги во времени, ― наконец произнес он. ― Их бывает три, прежде чем время опять пойдет как обычно, разрушая пространство и все вокруг. Это вторая остановка времени, и нам нельзя быть внутри, когда закончится третья. Поэтому, пожалуйста, пойдем со мной.  
Он говорил с едва заметным раздражением, явно заставляя себя быть терпеливым. Неужели действительно… Неужели его слова, звучавшие как полный бред, правда?  
― Почему ты так стараешься спасти меня? Кто ты такой?  
― Я твой… ― он осекся, поджимая губы, и медленно выдохнул: ― Друг. Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя. Это первый временной сдвиг, и ты должен был в нем погибнуть. Я тут, чтобы не допустить этого.  
― Как в «Назад в Будущее»? ― поднял брови Куроо.  
Губы Цукишимы дрогнули, но он так и не позволил себе улыбнуться.  
― К сожалению, нет, но я — из твоего будущего. Теперь ты пойдешь со мной?  
Куроо кивнул, и они помчались по коридору в другую сторону.  
― У меня все равно много вопросов, надеюсь, ты все мне расскажешь, когда выберемся отсюда.  
Цукишима выскочил в другую ведущую к аварийной лестнице дверь и побежал вниз.  
― Благодари своего друга Ойкаву за этот смертельный подарок, ― бросил он на ходу.  
― Но мы с ним даже не друзья, ― возмутился Куроо.  
― В этой реальности ― да.  
«Да ты издеваешься». Куроо не успел осмыслить предыдущую информацию, как появилась новая. А вместе с ней и очередной сотрясший все здание толчок. Целый лестничный пролет перед ними обломился и рухнул, едва Цукишима поставил на него ногу. Инерция потянула его вперед, и Куроо, даже не задумываясь, ухватил Цукишиму за воротник и рванул на себя, спасая от падения.  
― Черт, это было близко! ― выдохнул он, глядя на пропасть. Цукишима в благодарность кивнул, пытаясь отдышаться. ― Что теперь?  
Они переглянулись. Цукишима опять посмотрел на часы, переключая секундомер.  
― Если бы ты меньше думал о своих ответах, мы бы успели проскочить, ― прошипел он недовольно. ― Подождем, эта пауза самая короткая, если повезет, лестница восстановится.  
Он вдруг прижался спиной к стене, утягивая за собой Куроо. Сверху на место, где они только что стояли, обрушились перила с верхних этажей.  
― Что значит, восстановится? ― перекрикивая грохот, спросил Куроо.  
― Я уже говорил, что всего временных остановок три. Первая ― статичная, ― Цукишима оглянулся по сторонам, будто чего-то ожидая. ― Вторую ты видел с охранником. Время пытается восстановиться короткими отрывками. Третья будет через три, два...  
Сначала перед их глазами вверх пролетели перила. Следом взлетела тяжелая бетонная лестница и улеглась к их ногам как развернутая ковровая дорожка.  
― Вперед! ― Цукишима рванул вниз, перескакивая ступени.  
Куроо не раздумывая бросился за ним. И вовремя. Едва он оказался на следующем безопасном островке, лестница за ним опять обрушилась.  
― Уходим, ― Цукишима не стал продолжать спуск и выскочил в двери первого этажа.  
Они неслись по коридору мимо приходящих в движение и вновь замирающих во времени людей. Куроо чувствовал себя персонажем «Атаки Клонов», то и дело избегающим опасностей и препятствий на конвейерной ленте.  
Едва они прорвались через фейерверк осколков в окнах главного холла, Куроо захотелось повалиться на землю в попытке отдышаться. Но Цукишима ухватил его за руку и повел за собой на дальнюю парковку.  
Уже из окон отъезжающей машины Куроо смотрел, как востановившееся время разрушало здание позади. Цукишима уверенно вел машину, объезжая растущие на дороге трещины.  
― Почему мы с тобой не зависли? Мы какие-то особенные?  
Цукишима усмехнулся и, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, кивнул.  
― Скорее только ты.  
Куроо фыркнул.  
― Слабое утешение. Ты сказал, мы друзья? Спасибо за спасение.  
― Всего лишь возвращаю долг, ― повел плечом Цукишима.  
― За что? Не думаю, что мы встречались, я бы тебя точно не забыл.  
Цукишима на миг отвлекся от дороги, посмотрев на Куроо так спокойно и так… доверительно? Он слабо улыбнулся и вновь сосредоточился на дороге.  
― Мне скоро нужно будет уйти, так что слушай внимательно, ― сказал он, поворачивая к одиноко стоящей заправке. ― Это не твоя настоящая жизнь, поэтому ты можешь двигаться вне времени. Ты здесь из-за Ойкавы Тоору, вы вместе разработали проект, позволяющий останавливать время и перемещаться по своей временной линии.  
Куроо не смог сдержать смешок, выходя из машины вслед за Цукишимой. Они были на пустой заправке одни, и это хоть немного успокаивало. Никаких пытающихся их убить охранников, никаких разрушающихся зданий.  
― Ты серьезно? Я настолько умный?  
― Не в этой жизни, правда, ― язвительно заметил Цукишима. ― Но да, если тебе так приятнее думать. В параллельном будущем ты быстро понял, что из-за остановки времени смещается пространство. Вы оба пытались исправить это, но разными способами.  
― Не знаю, какими, ― вставил Куроо, ― но раз ты сейчас тут спасаешь меня, значит, мой способ оказался верным?  
Цукишима кивнул.  
― Тебя не стали слушать, ты стал помехой, так что тебя решили исключить из игры. Ойкава Тоору вернулся по своей временной линии в день вашего знакомства и просто разорвал все связи с тобой, создав эту реальность, где вы с ним не знакомы, а все ваши совместные наработки он присвоил себе.  
― Вот зараза, ― выругался Куроо. Что-то не сходилось, он нахмурился. ― Погоди, но согласно теории машины времени, нельзя вернуться раньше момента ее создания. Как Ойкава вернулся в момент нашего знакомства? Это явно было раньше нашей совместной работы…  
Цукишима достал пачку сигарет и глянул на Куроо.  
― Это не совсем машина времени, как я уже сказал, вы можете путешествовать не столько физически, сколько по своей жизни. По сознанию. Будешь? ― он протянул Куроо пачку сигарет, но Куроо помотал головой.  
― Я не курю.  
Цукишима будто с облегчением вздохнул.  
― Вот и славно. Никогда не любил, как от тебя пахло табаком.  
Куроо перевел на него взгляд, но Цукишима отвернулся, бросая сигареты через открытое окно на заднее сиденье машины.  
― Ты…  
― Через три дня мы с тобой встретимся, ― Цукишима явно понял, что сказал лишнее, и не собирался продолжать тему. ― Я тебя не узнаю и наше знакомство... займет некоторое время, скажем так.  
― И что ты хочешь от меня сейчас? ― Куроо прислонился бедрами к капоту, наблюдая за Цукишимой внимательно.  
― Тебе придется остановить Ойкаву. Он не знал, что я приду за тобой в эту реальность. Сегодня ты должен был умереть в том здании.  
Куроо улыбнулся, хотя внутри все еще дрожало и сжималось от постепенно накатывающего осознания.  
― Значит, ты спас меня, потому что просто возвращал долг?  
Цукишима ничего не ответил, отвернулся, прислушался к чему-то и потянулся к часам на запястье. Он расслабил ремешок и позволил тяжелому браслету соскользнуть с тонкого запястья.  
― Когда мы встретимся, возможно я буду слишком враждебным. ― Цукишима протянул часы Куроо. ― Отдашь их мне, поверь, тебя это спасет. Это часы моего брата Акитеру, я их не снимал с момента его смерти. Мне было восемнадцать, когда он погиб.  
Куроо смутно понимал, почему Цукишима ему все это рассказывает. Он молча взял часы, разглядывая простой белый циферблат. Металл все еще хранил тепло кожи Цукишимы, слабый запах одеколона и мяты.  
Это все слишком странно. Куроо никогда не думал, что его жизнь в один день может перевернуться, оказавшись чертовой матрицей. С утра, до ареста, он пил кофе и готовился к лекции, а теперь стоял с, пожалуй, слишком красивым едва знакомым мужчиной на загородной заправке и обсуждал путешествия во времени.  
Цукишима теперь как будто избегал его взгляда, глядя куда угодно, кроме Куроо. А Куроо не спускал с него глаз, изучая каждую деталь, ища подсказки.  
― Лаборатория Ойкавы находится под кампусом университета, ― продолжил Цукишима. ― Временное устройство не закончено. Без тебя Ойкаве требуется больше времени на отладку. Тебе нужно остановить его до того, как он закончит эксперименты.  
Куроо кивнул, хоть и не имел ни малейшего представления, как он все это сделает. Цукишима, видимо, что-то заметил в нем, прочел по лицу. Он подошел, став напротив.  
― Тецуро, ― Куроо даже вздрогнул. Звук собственного имени из чужих уст звучал так непривычно и в то же время так… знакомо. ― Я должен обязательно тебе поверить и помочь. Ты понимаешь?  
― О, я что-нибудь придумаю, не беспокойся.  
― Я уверен, что придумаешь, ― улыбнулся Цукишима.  
Он выглядел непривычно дружелюбно, источая какое-то особенное интимное тепло, направленное только на Куроо. Этому нельзя было противостоять, Куроо просто не мог не поддаться, и на миг ему показалось, что Цукишима сейчас его поцелует. Куроо даже был бы не против. Совсем нет.  
Но Цукишима отвернулся, сделав пару шагов назад.  
― Тебе пора, ― он кинул Куроо ключи от машины. ― Не возвращайся домой. Останься на несколько дней у Бокуто.  
«Ты и его знаешь?», так и хотелось спросить Куроо. «Кто ты для меня? Мы близки?»  
Куроо покрутил в руках ключ зажигания, хмыкнул и поднял глаза на Цукишиму.  
― Ты так уверен, что я не брошу все как есть? Что не сбегу?  
Цукишима улыбнулся, и Куроо почувствовал, как от этой улыбки под кожу пробрался жар.  
― Я знаю тебя. Ты не сможешь, ― сказал Цукишима.  
Куроо уезжал с заправки, понимая, что теперь вопросов стало еще больше, а в голове крутились брошенные на прощанье слова Цукишимы: «Увидимся через три дня». 

На шее у Цукишимы висел бейдж с эмблемой «Ойкава Текнолоджис», а сам Цукишима смотрел на Куроо с такой ненавистью… с трудом верилось, что перед ним тот же человек, который три дня назад вытаскивал его из разрушающегося здания. Нет, конечно, это не он. Пока нет.  
Если бы не ладонь Куроо на губах Цукишимы, он бы уже давно поднял на уши всю охрану, просто счастье, что у Куроо хватало сил удерживать его на месте и не дать произнести и звука.  
― Да послушай же ты, ― прошептал Куроо. ― Я не навредить тебе пришел.  
Цукишима нахмурился сильнее, и Куроо едва его не отпустил: каким же красивым он был в гневе...  
― Я уберу ладонь, только не надо никого звать, ладно? ― попросил Куроо.  
Цукишима лишь сощурился на него, глядя холодным взглядом из-за аккуратной оправы очков.  
Куроо осторожно убрал ладонь с его губ.  
― Что тебе нужно, Куроо? ― тут же оскалился Цукишима.  
Второй рукой Куроо по-прежнему удерживал оба его запястья в хватке и не спешил отпускать.  
― Ты… ― Куроо даже опешил. ― Знаешь меня?  
― Еще бы.  
― Тогда знаешь, зачем я пришел. Мне нужна твоя помощь, ― Куроо осторожно разжал руки. Едва почувствовав слабину, Цукишима вырвал запястья и толкнул его в грудь.  
― Ты с ума сошел? Никогда в жизни я не стану помогать тебе.  
«Что, черт возьми, происходит?» Куроо стиснул зубы. Больше всего ему хотелось найти того самого Цукишиму трехдневной давности и вытрясти из него еще больше ответов. Но вместо этого приходилось иметь дело с этим настоящим Цукишимой, который не дарит теплые улыбки Куроо, и который, судя по всему, его ненавидит.  
― Ты сам сказал мне тебя отыскать, ― Куроо вскинул руку, закатав манжет и показывая Цукишиме серебряные часы с белым циферблатом.  
Цукишима переменился в лице. Он отшатнулся к стене, не сводя взгляда с запястья Куроо.  
― Откуда они у тебя? ― он медленно посмотрел Куроо в глаза, ошарашенно, шокированно, испуганно.  
― Ты сам отдал их мне.  
― Невозможно.  
― Возможно. Они принадлежали Акитеру. Ты носишь их с самой его смерти. И ты сам отдал их мне, обещая помочь.  
Еще несколько долгих мгновений, что они стояли в полумраке пустого конференц-зала, Цукишима смотрел на часы, циферблат ловил редкие лучи света, пробивающегося через вертикальные жалюзи, и отражался в стеклах его очков.  
― Эксперименты Ойкавы были успешны, ― наконец тихо и как-то слишком спокойно произнес Цукишима.  
― Нет, еще нет, ― Куроо выдохнул с облегчением, видя, что Цукишима что-то для себя понял, теперь он готов слушать. ― В смысле, да, успешны, но не в этой реальности. И теперь время разрушается, ты…  
― Пространство, ― поправил Цукишима, поднимая на него глаза. ― Пространство разрушается.  
― Ты знаешь, ― Куроо готов был взвыть от радости, от того, что Цукишима его понял, от того, что возможно, все пережитое за эти три дня не было напрасным.  
― Это один из возможных побочных результатов проекта, ― Цукишима опустил напряженный взгляд в пол, о чем-то задумываясь. ― Я дал тебе эти часы и сказал найти меня.  
Теперь он не спрашивал, он утверждал. Конечно, черт возьми, Цукишима работал над проектом Ойкавы, он знал о возможностях времени, о своих возможностях.  
― Я сказал, зачем? ― Цукишима поднял глаза на Куроо, и в них больше не читалось никакой враждебности.  
― Только ты можешь помочь мне остановить все эти эксперименты.  
― Нельзя допустить распад, ― сказал Цукишима, выпрямляясь. Вот таким ― собранным и серьезным, Куроо увидел его тогда впервые. И теперь видит снова.  
Куроо стянул с запястья браслет и протянул его Цукишиме.  
― Значит, ты поможешь мне?  
Цукишима взял часы, задумчиво глядя на циферблат, и наконец кивнул.  
― Да. Но для начала надо вывести тебя отсюда.  
Он взял Куроо за плечо, как несколько дней назад, и потянул за собой. Знакомый запах одеколона и мяты, знакомые ощущения, дежа вю. Куроо подался вперед, позволяя Цукишиме себя увести. Что бы дальше ни произошло, они разберутся в этом вместе.


End file.
